What we actually see in real life is composed of visual images, but it is not as easy to provide that same experience when it comes to the presentation of visual images or scenes of a video game. Even though the growth of computer technology has made it possible to create three-dimensional virtual scenes in a display device, the user experience is still far removed from the deep immersion required to be analogous to the experience of reality. Simply speaking, a user can only watch three-dimensional virtual scenes, and cannot experience the three-dimensional virtual scenes.
Computer-based home video game machines have been highly successful because they can interactively produce exciting video graphics. The user can control characters in the video game by use of a handheld joystick. However, these video games are generally operated in two-dimensions, and these 2D video games still cannot provide the realism offered by a three-dimensional graphics system.
3D graphics are fundamentally different from 2D graphics. In 3D graphics techniques, a “world” is represented in three-dimensional space. The system can allow the user to select a viewpoint within the world. The system creates an image by “projecting” the world based on the selected viewpoint. The result is a true three-dimensional image having depth and realism. However, the experience of the 3D video game using 3D graphics techniques is still far from the actual experience of reality. The proposed innovation provides a new experience of virtually realistic interactions by using the proposed technologies.